Forever
by Natalie-07
Summary: I’ve seen her before, I’ve hugged her before. I’ve even got a small kiss from her before. So why is this one so different? Because it changed the world.


**Forever**

**Summary: I've seen her before, I've hugged her before. I've even got a small kiss from her before. So why is this one so different? Because it changed the world.**

**Note: This is my first oneshot, just to let everyone know, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

The moon shun on Fowl manor like never before. The warm creamy color and the soft cool wind highlighted the scene almost perfectly. Who would have known that this one night would change everything? Would change the world, people's thoughts and people's words.

This was the night that an elf and a human shared their very first kiss in the most unpredictable way. Here's how the story begun:

Holly Short walked up to the Fowl manor's door. It was almost eleven and her dear friend who she cared about deeply had asked her to come over for a visit. His parents had left not long ago for a second honeymoon to Grease, and Butler had left for a few hours to his cottage to check surveillance tapes and such.

It had taken Artemis quite a while to convince him to leave him behind, especially after missing three years of his life. But he soon gave in. Juliet as far as they know is still on her wrestling tour. Her and Artemis hadn't spoken for a while mainly because he's been spending most of his time underground and she still hadn't gotten her memories back.

That was when Artemis had decided that it would be a good time for Holly to come over. After all she did say that they never had time to hang out.

Holly knocked on the door softly and about thirty seconds later Artemis answered the door.

"Hello Holly." He greeted as he stepped out of the way for her to come in.

"Hey Artemis." She said.

Just then they where interrupted by loud noises and laughs coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked a worried Holly; it was true they don't ever get time to hang out without a crisis on their hands.

"Those are just the twins." Replied Artemis, he's gotten so used to them that he had almost forgotten to tell Holly.

"Twins? Artemis, I knew the girls liked you but I never knew you got that far!"

Artemis's eyes widened in shock. _Holly thought the babies where his! _

"Holly, there my siblings!" he said almost taken aback that she thought that he would ever do such a thing.

Holly looked relieved as she laughed at her previous comment.

"Sorry." She said in between laugh fits, Artemis couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit at her reaction.

When they stopped laughing they gained their composer and decided to go upstairs to see the twins.

"Holly, this is Beckett and Myles." He said introducing the young two-year-old boys.

"Who awo ya?" asked Myles. They where only two so they couldn't exactly say all of there words yet.

"I'm Holly Short, a friend of Artemis's." She introduced in a soft voice.

"Just a friend?" piped up Beckett.

"Yes…"

"Awe ya shour? 'Cuz, that otha girl wasn't!"

"Other girl?" asked Holly.

Artemis looked slightly embarrassed and blushed.

"He must be thinking of Minerva, although I liked her, we where only friends." He explained.

Holly nodded and was about to say something but Myles interrupted her.

"Holly, can I aks ya something?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course." She replied.

"Ya know Awtemis is lawing righ'?"

"What makes you think that?" she asked knowing that Artemis was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Because they kissed alo'-"

"Eleven o'clock, you too should really get to bed." Said Artemis cutting them off as he rushed them into bed.

Holly laughed silently and blushed at the small scene ahead of her.

Artemis dimmed down the lights and kissed them both softly on the forehead. She couldn't help but get this odd sensation in her stomach. He was just acting to sweet.

"Artemis, would you like to go outside?" asked Holly as her and Artemis where walking down the hallway.

"Why would I? I'd just ruin my suit-"

"Artemis!"

"Fine, fine…" he gave in as they walked outside and by a tree nearby.

They sat under the tree not according to Artemis's plans but him and Holly rarely got to spend free time together so he decided to make the moment last.

The moon was shinning more beautiful then it ever did before and he couldn't help but look over at Holly.

_She looks so beautiful…_He thought. But when he realized what he was thinking he cursed puberty in his head and averted his eyes quickly.

"Artemis, are you okay?" asked Holly as she noticed his quick movement.

"Yes I'm fine." He answered quickly.

_Why was he feeling like this? Holly's just a friend nothing more…damn puberty…_

"Look at that!" said Holly in a daze as a beautiful shooting star crossed by. "Make a wish." She said as she looked at him.

"You can't honestly tell me that you believe that do you?" he asked.

"No. But it's still fun." Said Holly. She looked at Artemis and could tell that he didn't want to do it. "It won't kill you Artemis." She said softly as he turned his head as well to look at her.

_Why are we so close? _Wondered Holly. When there sitting next to each other they don't seen so close but when they look at each other there only about two inches away.

Artemis opened his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. After all what's he to do? It's a perfect night, he has a beautiful girl sitting next to him…well…elf actually.

That's what's keeping him away from her…

Holly looked at Artemis. _He looks so gorgeous in the moonlight…_She thought, but stopped immediately as she realized what she was thinking.

Soon both of them weren't thinking as they closed the gape in between them by pressing their lips onto each other's.

_What am I doing? _Thought Artemis and Holly both but couldn't find that courage to pull away.

You would think that Artemis Fowl wouldn't be the best kisser in the world no matter how smart or how good looking he is. But you where wrong.

Holly moaned the way Artemis moved his lips up and down on hers. Soon she felt his tongue on her lips asking for entrance.

She let him in without thinking and soon they where locked in the most passionate kiss that both of them had ever experienced.

And that's when it started. That's when fairies and humans where no longer hiding from each other but lived together. Those two didn't realize it at that moment, but if only they where still alive, they would see that they changed the world for the better. Forever.

**The End**

* * *

**I know it's really cliché, but I hope you liked it anyway and please review! And just incase I don't confuse anybody, the start and the end was sort of like me telling a story in the future you know? So it's like long time ahead and Artemis and Holly are dead and stuff, understand? Review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


End file.
